futurofandomcom-20200222-history
Dubia
BIENVENIDOS A dubia A portrait of a possible Earth one thousand years from now Un retrato de un posible Tierra un mil años a partir de ahora by Chris Wayan, 2003 por Chris Wayan, 2003 THE EXPERIMENT OF DUBIA EL EXPERIMENTO DE dubia Dubia's premise is simple enough in theory. Dubia premisa es bastante simple en teoría. But like most collisions between politics and nature, it gets very messy in practice. Pero como la mayoría de las colisiones entre la política y la naturaleza, se vuelve muy complicado en la práctica. Suppose we avoid war, plague, and famine, and the world goes democratic and capitalist? Supongamos que evitar la guerra, la peste y el hambre, y el mundo va democrático y capitalista? That appears to be the dream of President George W. Bush, or, as he's sometimes known, Dubya. Ese parece ser el sueño del presidente George W. Bush, o, como él es conocido a veces, Dubya. But part of Dubya's dream is that oil goes on ruling the world for another generation. Pero parte del sueño de Dubya es que el petróleo va a gobernar el mundo de otra generación. Despite all conservation attempts, carbon dioxide levels go on soaring. A pesar de todos los intentos de conservación, los niveles de dióxido de carbono salgan a la alza. Too many people burning too much fuel! Demasiada gente quema mucho combustible! Poor countries industrializing will offset any efficiency-savings in rich countries. Los países pobres industrialización compensará cualquier eficiencia, ahorro en los países ricos. So our grandchildren live in a world with C02 levels double ours, 600-700 ppm. Así que nuestros nietos viven en un mundo con los niveles de C02 nuestro doble, 600 a 700 ppm. Double ya! Doble ya! That world heats up. Que el mundo se calienta. Climate zones move north until the poles thaw. Las zonas climáticas hacia el norte hasta el deshielo de los polos. Greenland and Antarctica melt. Groenlandia y la Antártida se derrita. Coastal nations are drowned. las naciones costeras son ahogados. In the end, the sea rises some 110 meters. Al final, el mar se eleva unos 110 metros. Global hothouse! invernadero global! It's happened before, of course, on this scale, but not in the last 50 million years or so. Ha pasado antes, por supuesto, en esta escala, pero no en los últimos 50 millones de años aproximadamente. But once the catastrophe's happened and the survivors replant, and adjust to redwoods at the poles, and farms in Siberia, and jungles on the prairies, and coral seas where great cities once stood... what if they don't change it back? After all, they may argue, why put the Earth through birth-pains TWICE? Pero una vez que la catástrofe ha ocurrido y la replantación de los sobrevivientes, y ajustarse a secoyas en los polos, y las granjas en Siberia, y las selvas en las llanuras y los mares de coral en las grandes ciudades una vez estuvo ... ¿y si no lo volver? Después de todo, se puede argumentar, ¿por qué poner la tierra a través DOS VECES al nacer dolores? Double jeopardy! Doble peligro! It's climate change , not climate, that's disrupts communities--both biological and political. Es el cambio climático no, el clima, que perturba las comunidades - tanto biológica y política. So... Así que ... they leave the new world alone, to stabilize. salir del mundo nuevo solo, se estabilice. We think of global warming in the short range--the shock of change. Pensamos en el calentamiento global en el corto plazo - el impacto del cambio. But what's on the far side? Pero lo que está al otro lado? What would that world be like? ¿Cuál sería ese mundo? I couldn't resist--even though I admit that any climatological projection this long-term and radical is inherently dubious... No pude resistir - a pesar de que reconozco que cualquier proyección climatológicas de este a largo plazo y radical es de por sí dudosa ... Dubia. Dubia. I've processed these orbital photos very little. He procesado estas fotos orbitales muy poco. Human artifacts--from cities and countries to names and meridians--are not visible; only the text will guide you. artefactos humanos - de las ciudades y países a los nombres y los meridianos - no son visibles, sólo el texto le guiará. I have made a few concessions to clarity: chosen cloudless views, emphasized vertical relief as much as possible, and roughly indicated water depth by color. He hecho algunas concesiones a la claridad: elegido puntos de vista sin nubes, hizo hincapié en relieve vertical tanto como sea posible, y más o menos indica la profundidad del agua por el color. To avoid giving a false impression of permanent icecaps or sea ice, both poles are depicted near summer (not very likely to happen simultaneously!) But temperate mountains are shown with moderate snowpacks, and tropical ones near maximum, to emphasize the landforms and climate zones. Para evitar dar una falsa impresión de capas de hielo permanente o de hielo marino, los dos polos están representados cerca de verano (no es muy probable que ocurra al mismo tiempo!) Pero las montañas templadas se muestran con acumulación de nieve moderada, y los tropicales cerca del máximo, hacer hincapié en los accidentes geográficos y zonas climáticas . Small deep-sea islands and rocks that would be invisible are slightly enlarged. de aguas profundas islas pequeñas y rocas que serían invisibles son ligeramente ampliada. A TOUR OF DUBIA UN VIAJE DE dubia EUROPE EUROPA Let's start with a land that once was just a tongue of Asia with cultural pretensions. Vamos a empezar con una tierra que una vez fue sólo una lengua de Asia con pretensiones culturales. Now, at last, Europe's a true continent! Ahora, por fin, Europa es un continente verdad! But a tiny one: Scandinavia, Spain, Brittany and Normandy are now islands, and the northern plain is gone, from Belgium to Murmansk. Pero un pequeño uno: Escandinavia, España, Bretaña y Normandía son islas, y la llanura del norte se ha ido, desde Bélgica a Murmansk. So are Athens, Venice, London, Brussels, Amsterdam, Hamburg, Copenhagen, Helsinki, St. Petersburg. Lo mismo ocurre con Atenas, Venecia, Londres, Bruselas, Amsterdam, Copenhague Hamburgo, Helsinki, San Petersburgo. Other cities like Paris, Rome, Vienna, and Warsaw survive, but are now coastal: their rivers are saltwater sounds or estuaries. Otras ciudades como París, Roma, Viena, Varsovia y sobrevivir, pero ahora son costeros: sus ríos son los sonidos de agua salada o estuarios. Even far-inland cities like Madrid and Moscow are subtly changed--Moscow's just a hundred miles from an arm of the sea. Incluso ahora, las ciudades del interior como Madrid y Moscú son sutilmente cambiado - Moscú es sólo un centenar de millas de un brazo de mar. So the new Europe's climate is mild and maritime--the harsh continental winters of the east are gone, for the old continent is gone--Eurafrasia's broken up like Pangea before it. Así que la nueva Europa el clima es templado y marítimo - los duros inviernos continentales del este se han ido, por el viejo continente se ha ido - Eurafrasia se ha roto para arriba como Pangea tiene ante sí. The Gulf Stream sinks in the mid-Atlantic now, overlain by lighter fresh water from the rivers of new-thawed Greenland and North Canada. La Corriente del Golfo se hunde en el Atlántico ahora, cubiertas por más ligero de agua dulce de los ríos de nuevo-descongelado de Groenlandia y Canadá del Norte. But a second warm current helps the Gulf Stream keep Europe mild: it circles Europe, north from the twin straits of Gibraltar and Midi (between Spain and France), through the Albion Archipelago (the maze of small islands that were once western France, Ireland and Britain), northeast around Scandinavia and the Isle of Saami through both the Arctic and the Baltic, and south into the new Ob Sea just east of the Ural Range, through the long, narrow Turgay Strait into the Aral Sea, then west to the Caspian and Black Seas, south through the Bosporus and Izmit Straits into the Mediterranean, and west again to close the cycle. Sin embargo, una corriente cálida segunda ayuda a la Corriente del Golfo mantener a Europa leves: que los círculos de Europa, al norte del estrecho de Gibraltar doble y Mediodía (entre España y Francia), a través del archipiélago de Albion (el laberinto de pequeñas islas que fueron una vez el oeste de Francia, Irlanda y Gran Bretaña), al noreste alrededor de Escandinavia y la Isla de sami a través tanto en el Ártico y el Báltico, y al sur en el nuevo mar de Ob justo al este de la cordillera de los Urales, a través de la larga y angosta del estrecho de Turgay en el Mar de Aral, después hacia el oeste a la Caspio y el Mar Negro, al sur a través del Bósforo y el Estrecho de Izmit en el Mediterráneo, y al oeste de nuevo para cerrar el ciclo. Besides keeping what's left of Europe warm and maritime, this loop's had an unexpected effect on marine life--while the mixing of species caused some extinctions, overall biomass is way up. Además de mantener lo que queda de Europa cálido y marítimo, este lazo es tenido un efecto inesperado en la vida marina - mientras que la mezcla de especies causada algunas extinciones, la biomasa total es hacia arriba. The inland seas desperately needed this flushing action. Los mares interiores necesitan desesperadamente esta acción de lavado. The influx of Indian Ocean water from the reinvigorated Red Sea through the Suez Strait also adds species, warmth and nutrients, changing the eastern Mediterranean from a near-desert sea to a rich one. La afluencia de agua del océano Índico de la reforzada Mar Rojo a través del estrecho de Suez también añade las especies, el calor y los nutrientes, el cambio del Mediterráneo oriental de un mar casi desierto a un rico. Nile silt, pushed by the twin currents, can't settle in the delta, but forms a long nutrient plume to the west, breaking up into smaller whorls only in the straits south of Sicily. limo del Nilo, empujado por las corrientes individuales, no puede establecerse en el delta, sino que forma una larga pluma de nutrientes hacia el oeste, si se rompe en pequeños verticilos sólo en el estrecho al sur de Sicilia. Farming may shift far north in the new Europe, but fishing will move south. La agricultura puede desplazarse al norte en la nueva Europa, pero la pesca se desplazará hacia el sur. And inland, of course. Y en el interior, por supuesto. Way, way inland. Muy, muy en el interior. AFRICA AFRICA The Mediterranean has grown at the Sahara's expense--not that anyone's crying over it. El Mediterráneo ha crecido a costa del Sáhara - no es que alguien está llorando sobre ella. A 1000-kilometer strip of dry coast, from Alexandria in Egypt west to Bengazi in Libya, is now a long, low island like a huge Crete or Cyprus, whose northern slopes are covered with olive groves. Una franja de 1000 kilómetros de costa seca, de Alejandría en el oeste de Egipto a Bengazi en Libia, es ahora una isla larga y baja como un gran Creta o Chipre, cuya vertiente norte están cubiertas de olivos. Inland, a chain of oases and sinkholes from Cairo to Libya has flooded, forming a broad but shallow and twisting sound. En el interior, una cadena de oasis y sumideros de El Cairo a Libia ha inundado, formando un sonido amplio pero poco profundo y retorcido. Its African shore is semidesert, much like the old coast, but up to 300 kilometers further south. Su costa africana es semidesértico, al igual que la costa de edad, pero hasta 300 kilómetros más al sur. A second, L-shaped sound cuts through Tunisia. A la segunda corta, el sonido en forma de L a través de Túnez. Here, too, the vastly enlarged sea with its stronger currents and increased "fetch" for storms, keeps the coast around the sound Mediterranean though hot. Aquí, también, el mar muy ampliada con sus corrientes más fuertes y el aumento de "buscar" para las tormentas, mantiene la costa mediterránea en todo el sonido, aunque caliente. The true desert skulks well inland these days, waiting its climatic chance... El verdadero desierto acecha tierra adentro en estos días, esperando su oportunidad climáticas ... Morocco's climate remains Mediterranean, but its southern valleys bordering the old Sahara have permanent streams draining into a string of lakes in the desert, then southwest to the sea. el clima de Marruecos sigue siendo el Mediterráneo, pero sus valles que bordean el sur del Sahara edad corrientes permanentes de drenaje en una cadena de lagos en el desierto, a continuación, al suroeste con el mar. Further south, the coast is scrubland and savanna, broken up by arms of the sea, seasonal lakes and marshes. Más al sur, la costa es de matorral y sabana, interrumpida por brazos de mar, lagos y pantanos estacionales. Inland from the great port of Atar is immense, shallow Lake Mauritania, home to millions of waterbirds. Hacia el interior desde el gran puerto de Atar es inmensa y poco profundas de Mauritania Lago, hogar de millones de aves acuáticas. Sahelian grassland cups the lake, not desert. tazas del Sahel pastizales del lago, no desierto. To the south is Senegal Sound, a vast irregular gulf with wooded shores, drowning Senegal, Gambia, Guinea-Bissau and southern Mauritania, even nibbling at Mali 500 kilometers inland. Al sur se encuentra el Senegal de sonido, un gran abismo irregulares con orillas boscosas, ahogando el Senegal, Gambia, Guinea-Bissau y el sur de Mauritania, Malí, incluso mordisqueando 500 kilometros tierra adentro. Beyond, not only the Guinea Highlands but a broad strip of West Africa from Timbuktu to the sea of Chad has reverted to rainforest, since tropical rainstorms now penetrate much further north. Más allá, no sólo las tierras altas de Guinea, sino una amplia franja del oeste de África, desde Tombuctú hasta el mar de Chad ha vuelto a la selva, ya que las tormentas tropicales ahora penetrar mucho más al norte. The Sahel grassland has also crept inland following the rains: so the very heart of the old Sahara is now a dry-grass steppe, with seasonal streams fed by rain in the now-forested central ranges of Ahaggar, Tibesti and Jebel Marra. Los pastizales del Sahel también ha deslizado interior después de las lluvias: por lo que el corazón del antiguo Sahara es ahora una estepa seca la hierba, con arroyos estacionales alimentados por las lluvias en los rangos centrales ahora boscosas de Ahaggar, Tibesti y Jebel Marra. Green strips snake down to the Niger, the Nile, and the sea of Chad. tiras de serpiente verde hasta el Níger, el Nilo y el mar de Chad. Chad is now the largest lake in Africa, possibly the world: in a wet year it rivals the old Caspian Sea. Chad es ahora el lago más grande de África, posiblemente del mundo: en un año húmedo que rivaliza con la edad del Mar Caspio. The West African coast is now as lush as our Congo, though it's broken by two more large gulfs in Ghana and southern Nigeria. La costa occidental de África es ahora tan exuberantes como nuestro Congo, a pesar de que se ha roto por dos grandes golfos en Ghana y en el sur de Nigeria. The rainforest stretches through Cameroon and the Congo, even south into Angola, though the mountains of Angola and Namibia confine the strengthened tropic storms to the coast and highlands. La selva se extiende a través de Camerún y el Congo, incluso en el sur de Angola, a pesar de las montañas de Angola y Namibia limitar las tormentas tropicales fortalecido a la costa y la sierra. The Namib Desert now resembles Southern California, with occasional rains and coastal fog, supporting more life, but only intermittent surface streams. El desierto de Namib, ahora se asemeja el sur de California, con lluvias ocasionales y la niebla costera, apoyando más la vida, pero que en la superficie arroyos intermitentes. Inland, the Kalahari Desert's shrunk to a north-south strip only a few hundred kilometers wide. En el interior, el desierto de Kalahari reducido a una franja de norte a sur a sólo unos cientos de kilómetros de ancho. Ephemeral lakes and mud pans like Etosha are now permanent, fed by streams from the newly forested mountains to the west. lagos efímeros y ollas de barro, como Etosha son permanentes, alimentados por arroyos de las montañas boscosas recién hacia el oeste. The eastern Kalahari is now grassland, broken by a chain of great reedy lakes like Okavango and Makgadigadi. El este de Kalahari es ahora pastizales, interrumpida por una cadena de grandes lagos como juncos Okavango y Makgadigadi. Botswana, Zambia, and Zimbabwe are largely savanna. Botswana, Zambia y Zimbabwe son en gran sabana. The South African plateau is a bit grassier but not profoundly changed, though Cape Town will now have to be renamed Island Town. La meseta de Sudáfrica es un grassier poco, pero no cambió profundamente, aunque Ciudad del Cabo, ahora tendrá que cambiar el nombre de Ciudad Isla. The rest of the southern coast remains fairly intact, though its famous Californian climate now has summer thunderstorms. El resto de la costa sur se mantiene bastante intacta, a pesar de su clima californiano famoso ahora ha tormentas de verano. Not a full monsoon pattern, but a double rain-peak. No es un patrón completo de los monzones, pero un pico de lluvias doble. Mozambique has shrunk: the coast has turned jagged, with a deep bay at the mouth of the Limpopo, then hilly coastal islands like Pembe in the south and Muanza in the north, then a northern gulf flooding the lower Zambezi River. Mozambique se ha reducido: la costa se ha vuelto irregular, con una bahía profunda en la desembocadura de la Provincia de Limpopo, a continuación, islas montañosas costeras como Pembe en el sur y Muanza en el norte, a continuación, un golfo norte de inundaciones la parte baja del río Zambezi. Madagascar is mountainous enough so little was flooded, except the western cape facing Africa; the main change is the resurgence of its inland forests. Madagascar es montañoso suficiente tan poco se inundó, excepto el cabo occidental que se enfrenta África, el cambio principal es el resurgimiento de sus bosques de tierra firme. The lemurs are back. Los lémures están de vuelta. Zanzibar and its sister isles are gone, but the coastal hills just inland have become new islands much like the old, where cinnamon groves flourish. Zanzíbar y sus islas hermanas se han ido, pero las colinas de la costa, en el interior se han convertido en nuevas islas al igual que el antiguo, donde florecen plantaciones de canela. Inland, across Tanzania and the Great Lakes region, forests have returned to the hills, while the lower plains are farmland and prairie. En el interior, a través de Tanzania y la región de los Grandes Lagos, los bosques han regresado a las colinas, mientras que las llanuras más bajas son tierras de cultivo y praderas. During the first years of warming, the snows disappeared from Kilimanjaro, Kenya and Ruwenzori, but as equatorial storms increased, they returned to the summits. Durante los primeros años de calentamiento, la nieve desapareció del Kilimanjaro, Kenia y Ruwenzori, pero como las tormentas ecuatoriales mayor, volvieron a las cumbres. Northern Kenya is golden grassland; the desert has shrunk to a small patch around Lake Turkana, rainshadowed by the ranges of the Great Rift. El norte de Kenia es de pastizales de oro, el desierto se ha reducido a un pequeño parche en el Lago Turkana, rainshadowed por los rangos de la Gran Brecha. Somalia, once the world's only equatorial desert, has also tipped back into a more stable state: an open monsoon forest on long Shabelle Island and the coast, thinning to savanna inland. Somalia, una vez que el único desierto ecuatorial, también ha inclinado hacia atrás en un estado más estable: un bosque del monzón abierta en Long Island Shabelle y la costa, adelgazamiento de la sabana interior. The only surviving desert in the Horn of Africa is the small Afar Triangle in the elbow of the Red Sea. El único desierto que sobreviven en el Cuerno de África es el pequeño triángulo de Afar, en el codo del Mar Rojo. Even the new storms can't reach this rift valley, for jagged mountains block the rain in every direction except the dry north. Incluso las nuevas tormentas no se puede llegar a este valle de la grieta, por montañas escarpadas bloque de la lluvia en todas las direcciones, excepto al norte seco. But its salt flats and stark plains have been drowned by the rising Red Sea, to form a small gulf. Sin embargo, sus salinas y planicies marcado han sido ahogados por el aumento de Mar Rojo, para formar un pequeño golfo. Coral reefs grow where salt miners once gasped in searing heat. Los arrecifes de coral crecen donde los mineros de sal una vez que quedó sin aliento en el calor abrasador. It's the birth-water of a new continent, East Africa, though full separation is millions of years in the future. Es el nacimiento de agua de un nuevo continente, África oriental, a pesar de la separación completa es de millones de años en el futuro. To the north, the Red Sea shores are still desert, although the mountains on both sides are now extensively forested--even the stony heights of Sinai. Hacia el norte, a orillas del Mar Rojo son todavía desierto, a pesar de las montañas a ambos lados son ampliamente forestada - incluso las alturas de piedra del Sinaí. Sediment from seasonal streams is pushed north by the Suez Current, increasing the fertility of the Red Sea reefs, especially in the north. Los sedimentos de arroyos estacionales se empuja hacia el norte por la Corriente de Suez, el aumento de la fertilidad de los arrecifes del Mar Rojo, especialmente en el norte. To the west, the Sudan is savanna and grassland nearly to the Egyptian border. Al oeste, el Sudán es de sabana y pastizales cerca de la frontera con Egipto. Egypt is still largely desert, but with arms of the sea stretching hundreds of miles into the eastern oases and up the Nile Valley. Egipto es todavía en gran parte desértico, pero con los brazos del mar se extiende cientos de kilómetros en los oasis del este y el valle del Nilo. Cairo's refugees will have to live on the bluffs above--but that's a milder sentence than it sounds, since they're scrub- and grassland now, not full desert. los refugiados de El Cairo tendrá que viven en los acantilados arriba - pero eso es una pena más leve de lo que parece, ya que son matorrales y pastizales ahora no, pleno desierto. Irrigable strips follow the new streams winding down from the Jebel Marra, breaking up the Western Desert, though its dry inland plateaus are still forbidding. tiras regable seguir las nuevas corrientes de liquidación por debajo de Jebel Marra, rompiendo el desierto occidental, a pesar de su seca mesetas continentales siguen prohibiendo. The Sphinx looks down from its bluff into Nile Sound as calmly as it's looked down on savanna, desert, and city, in the last 6,000 years--awaiting the next change. La Esfinge mira hacia abajo desde su farol en el Nilo de sonido con toda la calma, ya que se veía abajo en la sabana, el desierto y la ciudad, en los últimos 6.000 años - a la espera del próximo cambio. ARABIA ARABIA To the east, Arabia's desert has been frayed by tropical storms too. Al este, el desierto de Arabia ha sido desgastados por las tormentas tropicales también. The highlands of Yemen and the southern coast are quite green; so's the rugged near-island of Oman at the mouth of the swollen Persian Gulf. Las tierras altas de Yemen y la costa sur son bastante verde, así que es el accidentado cerca de la isla de Omán, en la desembocadura de la hinchada del Golfo Pérsico. The dunes of the Empty Quarter are now partly stabilized by sparse grass fed by runoff from the forested coastal ranges, and seasonal streams wander down the wadis of Central Arabia. Las dunas del barrio estaban vacíos, ahora parcialmente estabilizado por la hierba rala alimentados por la escorrentía de las sierras costeras de bosques, arroyos estacionales y pasear por las ramblas de Arabia central. In the north, most of Iraq is a shallow sea, but the Fertile Crescent is back--Syria, Jordan and northern Iraq are an arc of lush prairie. En el norte, la mayor parte de Irak es un mar poco profundo, pero la Media Luna Fértil está de vuelta - Siria, Jordania y el norte de Irak son un arco de pradera exuberante. Israel, Palestine, and the Sinai Peninsula are nearly an island, connected to Arabia only at the end of the Gulf of Aqaba near the ancient ruins of Petra. Israel, Palestina y la península del Sinaí es casi una isla, conectada a Arabia sólo al final del Golfo de Aqaba, cerca de las ruinas de Petra. The Dead Sea and most of the Jordan Valley are an arm of the Mediterranean. El Mar Muerto y la mayor parte del Valle del Jordán son un brazo del Mediterráneo. CENTRAL AND SOUTH ASIA Asia Central y Meridional The Mediterranean is now just the western arm of the great Inland Sea that covers much of Central Asia. El Mediterráneo es ahora sólo el brazo oeste del gran mar interior que cubre gran parte de Asia Central. The Black Sea has new breaches to the Mediterranean--east of the Bosporus is Kayali Island, cut off by a new channel at Izmit, while the Dardanelles have a twin strait to the north near Gallipoli. El Mar Negro ha infracciones nuevo en el Mediterráneo - al este del Bósforo es Kayali isla, aislados por un nuevo canal en Izmit, mientras que los Dardanelos tiene un gemelo estrecho al norte, cerca de Gallipoli. East of the Black Sea lies Manych Strait to the Caspian Sea. Al este del Mar Negro se encuentra Manych Estrecho hasta el Mar Caspio. The large ragged triangle is Yergeni Island, with the Rostovs off its western cape and the Caucasus Peninsula to the south. El triángulo irregular grande es Yergeni Isla, con el Rostov de la Provincia Occidental del Cabo y la Península del Cáucaso hacia el sur. Further east is huge Usturt Island, once a desert between the Caspian and Aral Seas, now a strange maze of mesas and cliff-lined sounds, resembling Greece in size and climate, though without high mountains. Más al este, es enorme isla Usturt, una vez al desierto entre el mar Caspio y Aral Mares, ahora un laberinto extraño de mesas y acantilados revestidos sonidos, Grecia se asemeja en tamaño y el cambio climático, aunque sin las altas montañas. Iran, to the south, between the enlarged Persian Gulf and the Inland Sea, resembles our Turkey--Mediterranean along the shores, dry but irrigable inland, with forested mountains. Irán, al sur, entre la ampliación del Golfo Pérsico y el Mar Interior, se parece a nuestro Turquía - Mediterráneo a lo largo de las costas, seco, pero de regadío interior, con montañas boscosas. The mudflats and saltbeds of central and eastern Iran are now great shallow lakes again, bordered by grassland and marsh. Las marismas y saltbeds del centro y el este de Irán son ahora grandes lagunas de nuevo, rodeado de praderas y pantanos. The lowlands around the Inland Sea, once mostly desert with steppes higher up and to the north, are now woods and farmland near the Sea, and steppe inland. Las tierras bajas de todo el Mar Interior, una vez que todo el desierto con mayor estepas hacia arriba y hacia el norte, son bosques y tierras de cultivo cerca del mar, y la estepa hacia el interior. Even southern Afghanistan's old deserts are mostly steppe, though local rainshadows still exist. desiertos de edad Incluso el sur de Afganistán son en su mayoría estepa, aunque rainshadows locales todavía existen. Tibet's change is subtle: much of it's like the Andean Altiplano, with cold windy grasslands; trees have crept up into the lower lake basins and canyons. el cambio del Tíbet es sutil: gran parte de ella es como el altiplano andino, con el frío viento pastizales, árboles se han introducido hasta en las cuencas del lago inferior y cañones. Eastern Tibet in particular, always more hospitable, now holds canyons full of rhododendron and bamboo and pine. Tíbet oriental, en particular, siempre más hospitalario, ahora tiene cañones llenos de rododendros y el bambú y el pino. North of Tibet is a land nearly unchanged by the global steambath: the Takla Makan Desert, still bone-dry except at its edges, where the Silk Road runs. Al norte del Tíbet es una tierra casi sin cambios por el baño de vapor mundial: el desierto de Takla Makan, todavía completamente seco, excepto en sus bordes, donde la Ruta de la Seda se ejecuta. The Tien Shan and Altai ranges north of it are greener, though, especially on their western and northern slopes, fed by Inland Sea storms. El Tien Shan y Altai, al norte de rangos que son más verdes, aunque, sobre todo en su vertiente occidental y el norte, alimentado por las tormentas del Mar Interior. India's heartland, the Ganges Plain, is gone. corazón de la India, el Ganges normal, se ha ido. The sea's crept up the Brahmaputra valley, too, nearly to the Chinese border. El mar arrastró hasta el valle del Brahmaputra, también, casi hasta la frontera china. The new breadbaskets are the green Deccan and what's left of the Indus Valley, where the rains have increased. Los graneros nuevos son el verde Deccan y lo que queda de el valle del Indo, donde las lluvias han aumentado. But even the Thar Desert and Pakistan's dry mountains are grasslands, while the Punjab, straddling the Indo-Paki border, is downright lush. Pero incluso el desierto de Thar y las montañas secas de Pakistán son pastizales, mientras que el Punjab, a caballo entre la frontera indo-paquistaní, es francamente exuberante. The Rann of Kutch is now a great sound; the coastal hills are an island-chain stretching all the way to Bombay, now a modest island town. El saladar de Kutch es ahora un gran sonido, las colinas costeras son una isla de la cadena se extiende hasta llegar a Bombay, ahora es un pueblo de la isla modesto. Calcutta has, of course, been obliterated. Calcuta, por supuesto, ha sido borrado. The nation of Bangladesh is gone too. La nación de Bangladesh se ha ido también. So is half Burma. Así es la mitad de Birmania. And Thailand. Y Tailandia. And southern Cambodia and Vietnam... Y el sur de Camboya y Vietnam ... SOUTHEAST ASIA, PACIFIC ISLANDS Sudeste de Asia, ISLAS DEL PACÍFICO Malaysia is now a wholly offshore nation, like Indonesia. Malasia es ahora una nación totalmente en alta mar, como Indonesia. The Malay Peninsula flooded in two places, creating the Isle of Kra in the north and Malaya in the south. La Península de Malaca inundado en dos lugares, la creación de la Isla de Kra en el norte y Malasia en el sur. Singapore is long abandoned--just another rusty reef. Singapur es largo abandonada - sólo un arrecife oxidado. On the other hand, Kuala Lumpur, 40 miles inland in our day, has flourished, though its famous twin towers now rise over the harbor. Por otra parte, Kuala Lumpur, 40 kilómetros tierra adentro en nuestros días, ha florecido, a pesar de su gemelo famoso torres ahora lugar en el puerto. Sumatra is still one of the world's great islands, but it looks anorexic--the mountainous spine really shows, for all the fat lowlands are gone. Sumatra es todavía una de las islas más grandes del mundo, pero parece anoréxica - la columna vertebral montañosa realmente muestra, para todas las tierras bajas de grasa se han ido. Eastern Indonesia's islands are mostly mountainous enough not to have shrunk drastically, except Borneo. islas orientales de Indonesia son en su mayoría montañoso suficiente como para no se han reducido drásticamente, con la excepción de Borneo. Its southern plains have become gulfs, and the southeast has broken off. Sus llanuras del sur se han convertido en los golfos, y el sureste se ha roto. The Philippines are little changed. Las Filipinas son un poco cambiado. Manila's gone, of course--just a sound cutting off southwestern Luzon from the rest. Manila se ha ido, por supuesto - sólo un sonido se corte el suroeste de Luzón del resto. Mindanao has lost several deep valleys. Mindanao ha perdido varios valles profundos. And Palawan, the long southwestern island, third largest in our time, has broken in three. Y Palawan, el suroeste de la isla larga, la tercera mayor en nuestro tiempo, se ha roto en tres. The tropical ring-current has made all these islands even hotter and rainier--reforestation with a vengeance! El anillo de corrientes tropicales ha hecho todas estas islas aún más caliente y lluvioso - reforestación con una venganza! New Guinea, while tectonically part of the Australian plate, is now cut off by a thousand kilometers of shallow sea and seems part of Indonesia. Nueva Guinea, mientras que tectónicamente parte de la placa de Australia, está cortada por un millar de kilómetros de mar poco profundo y parece parte de Indonesia. It's shrunk by a full third, and looks like Sumatra or Java--a long, mountainous strip trailing lesser isles east and west. Es reducido por un tercio completo, y se parece a Sumatra o Java - una tira larga y montañosa final menor islas del este y oeste. Except for the Tuamotu atolls, the South Pacific islands are mostly high enough to survive the rising tides. Con excepción de los atolones de las Tuamotu, las islas del Pacífico Sur son en su mayoría lo suficientemente alta como para sobrevivir a la creciente marea. But the coral atolls prevalent in the equatorial and northern chains--the Carolines, Gilberts, etc.--present me with a riddle. Pero los atolones de coral común en las cadenas ecuatorial y el norte - Carolinas, Gilbert, etc - me presente con un acertijo. Islands with any hills at all, even a few hundred feet, will end up after the flood with some land or at least shallow water--a seed for the new reef to build outward from. Islas con las colinas en absoluto, incluso unos pocos cientos de metros, se terminan después de la inundación con un terreno o por lo menos aguas poco profundas - una semilla para el nuevo arrecife para construir hacia el exterior de. But without knowing the speed of the polar meltdown, it's hard to know how many other reefs would survive. Pero sin saber la velocidad de la crisis polares, es difícil saber cuántos otros arrecifes sobreviviría. After all, many dead seamounts today were coral reefs in the Ice Age that couldn't keep up with the rising waters when the big thaw came. Después de todo, muchos de los montes marinos muertos de hoy fueron los arrecifes de coral en la Edad de Hielo que no podía seguir el ritmo de la crecida de las aguas cuando el deshielo de gran vino. On the other hand, there are less of these than you'd expect, for a lot of reefs and atolls somehow managed to climb very quickly to survive--despite abruptly warmer water, too. Por otro lado, hay menos de ellos que era de esperar, para un montón de arrecifes y atolones de alguna manera a subir muy rápidamente para sobrevivir - a pesar del agua abruptamente más cálido, también. Yet modern reefs are both slow-growing and terribly vulnerable to temperature changes. Sin embargo, los arrecifes modernos son de crecimiento lento y terriblemente vulnerable a los cambios de temperatura. But our Ice Ages have forced sea levels and temperatures up and down like a yoyo--and the reefs are there. Sin embargo, nuestra Edad de Hielo han obligado a los niveles del mar y las temperaturas arriba y abajo como un yoyo - y los arrecifes están ahí. It's a riddle I haven't seen convincingly answered--I can only conclude, for now, that fairly obscure species of "weed" coral only kick in when climate change gets drastic enough--they build up toward the fading sun, until a new stability is reached and more familiar climax-species slowly return to dominance. Es un enigma que no he visto respuesta convincente - Sólo puedo concluir, por ahora, esa especie bastante oscuro de "malas hierbas" de coral sólo patada en que el cambio climático se lo suficientemente drástico - se acumulan hacia el sol desapareciendo, hasta que un nueva estabilidad se alcanza el clímax y la más familiar de la misma especie vuelva lentamente a la posición dominante. So I've shown low islands as new coral atolls, but I've kept existing atolls and reefs, rather than turn them into dead seamounts. Así que he demostrado islas bajas como nuevo atolones de coral, pero me he mantenido vigente atolones y arrecifes, en lugar de convertirlos en los montes marinos muertos. I don't know how they change gears and scramble up so fast through rising, warmer water... No sé cómo cambiar de marcha y trepar tan rápido a través de aumento, el agua más caliente ... but somehow they do. pero de alguna manera lo hacen. Because they have. Debido a que tienen. Earth has faced a lot of sea-changes lately. La Tierra se ha enfrentado a una gran cantidad de mar-cambios últimamente. We're just the newest. Estamos a sólo el más nuevo. AUSTRALIA AUSTRALIA Australia's desert is largely gone. desierto de Australia ha desaparecido casi totalmente. Computer studies suggest that even with our low CO2 levels, Aussie climate has two stable states, one dry, one with monsoon rains, and it'd take very little to bring the forest back. estudios de ordenador sugieren que, incluso con nuestros bajos niveles de CO2, el clima australiano tiene dos estados estables, uno seco, uno con las lluvias del monzón, y que tomaría muy poco para que el bosque de nuevo. Even in our time, there are plans to replant the desert and tip the balance over. Incluso en nuestro tiempo, hay planes de volver a plantar el desierto e inclinar la balanza más. As the bumper sticker says, "trees cause rain..." A medida que la calcomanía dice: "los árboles causan la lluvia ..." On Dubia, the balance has long since tipped. En Dubia, el equilibrio se ha inclinado desde hace mucho tiempo. In the north, the sea advanced up to 300 km inland; the equatorial rains have more than kept pace, penetrating deep inland, greening all Northern Australia. En el norte, el mar avanzó hasta 300 km tierra adentro, las lluvias ecuatoriales tener más seguido el mismo ritmo, penetrando profundamente hacia el interior, todos los verdes del norte de Australia. The central mountains catch the last shreds, storing the rains in canyon-lakes. Las montañas centrales de captura los últimos jirones, almacenar las lluvias en el cañón-lagos. Seasonal streams run from Alice to the sea, winding through rusty savanna and grassland. Arroyos estacionales de Alice al mar, serpenteando por la sabana oxidado y pastizales. Southwest of the mountains is a modest patch of true desert, but the west coast, while dry in places, at least has unbroken ground-cover now, all the way from Darwin to Perth. Al suroeste de las montañas es un parche modesto de verdadero desierto, pero la costa oeste, mientras que en lugares secos, por lo menos ha ininterrumpida tierra cubierta de ahora, todo el camino desde Darwin a Perth. The eastern deserts are utterly transformed: the swollen Gulf of Carpenteria and the new inland seas of the south nearly split Australia in two. Los desiertos del este son totalmente transformado: la hinchada del Golfo de Carpentaria y el nuevo mares interiores del sur de Australia cerca de dividir en dos. The Eyre Sea and its eastern twin, the Darling Gulf, create a mini-Mediterranean full of coral reefs. El mar de Eyre y su gemelo el este, el Golfo Darling, crear un mini-mediterránea llena de arrecifes de coral. The Flinders Peninsula between them rivals Greece in size and climate, wooded near the sea, brushy further inland. La Península de Flinders, entre ellos Grecia, rivales en el tamaño y el clima, bosques cerca de la costa, con maleza en el interior. Most streams are seasonal, but the rains never fail now--storms can come from three coasts, north south and east, as in America's heartland. La mayoría de los arroyos son estacionales, pero las lluvias no dejan de ahora - las tormentas pueden provenir de tres costas, al norte al sur y al este, como en el corazón de Estados Unidos. The east coast is lush; the tropical forest and offshore reefs have crept south from Queensland through New South Wales into the Bass Strait. La costa este es exuberante, los bosques tropicales y arrecifes se han deslizado al sur de Queensland, a través de Nueva Gales del Sur en el estrecho de Bass. Even Tasmania's coast harbors new coral reefs. Incluso la costa de Tasmania nuevos puertos arrecifes de coral. The mountains are, of course, snowless. Las montañas son, por supuesto, sin nieve. For that, you must head to New Zealand; its higher peaks still sport limited winter snowpacks, especially on South Island (the new population center, now that Auckland and points north are just islets and reefs). Para ello, hay que dirigirse a Nueva Zelanda, sus picos más altos todavía limitada acumulación de nieve deporte de invierno, especialmente en la Isla Sur (el centro de la nueva población, ahora que Auckland y apunta hacia el norte son islotes y arrecifes). Or, of course, if you really like skiing, you could sail due south to the resorts on... O, por supuesto, si te gusta esquiar, se puede navegar con rumbo sur hacia las estaciones de ... but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Pero no nos adelantemos. SIBERIA AND EAST ASIA SIBERIA ORIENTAL Y ASIA Let's start back in Europe again and head due east, this time. Vamos a empezar otra vez de vuelta en Europa y la cabeza hacia el este, en esta ocasión. The Ural Mountains are now the east coast of Europe. Las montañas de los Urales son de la costa oriental de Europa. Across the narrow Turgay Strait, with its bridges and barges, beyond the wide, shallow Ob Sea, dotted with piny islets, lies Siberia, huge and fertile--the world's heartland. Al otro lado del estrecho de Turgay, con sus puentes y barcazas, más allá de la amplia y poco profundas del Mar de Ob, salpicada de islotes piny, se encuentra Siberia, enormes y fértiles - corazón del mundo. The Ob Sea's south shore is farmland; southwest are the Steppes--wide prairies, now broken by tree-lined streams and arms of the vast, shallow Inland Sea, which moderates the climate. La costa sur del mar de Ob es tierras de cultivo, al suroeste son las estepas - praderas de ancho, ahora roto por arbolado arroyos y brazos del vasto y poco profundas del Mar Interior, que modera el clima. The Ob Sea still gets an occasional blizzard, but the winters are more Kentucky than Siberia. El mar de Ob todavía recibe una tormenta de nieve ocasionales, pero los inviernos son más de Kentucky que Siberia. East of Ob is a land called Norilsk, which indeed resembles Norway, fiords and all. Al este de Ob es una tierra llamada Norilsk, que de hecho se parece a Noruega, fiordos y todo. But its pine-clad mountains and lakes are no coastal strip, but the edge of a vast, craggy forest--some two million square kilometers. Sin embargo, sus montañas cubiertas de pinos y lagos no son franja costera, pero al borde de un gran bosque, escarpadas - unos dos millones de kilómetros cuadrados. To the north are Taymyr and Gabrey Islands, the size of Ireland, snowy in midwinter but covered with forests and farms. Hacia el norte se Taymyr y las Islas Gabrey, del tamaño de Irlanda, con nieve en pleno invierno, pero cubierta de bosques y granjas. To the south are the wooded hills of Tunguska, site of the infamous meteor blast early in the 20th century. Al sur se encuentran las colinas boscosas de Tunguska, sitio de la explosión de meteoros famoso a principios del siglo 20. A corridor of fields and rolling hills leads east all the way to the great Lena River valley—a gulf now, at its north end. Un corredor de campos y colinas al este lleva todo el camino hasta el gran valle del río Lena, un abismo ahora, en su extremo norte. The Lena, notorious in our time for flooding each spring as it thaws, hasn't frozen in centuries. El Lena, conocido en nuestra época de inundaciones cada primavera, ya que se descongela, no se ha congelado en los siglos. Northeast of the Lena Valley sprawls Chukhota, a jagged maze of forested mountains, some high enough for snow even in summer. Al noreste del Valle de Lena se extiende Chukhota, un laberinto irregular de montañas boscosas, algunas lo suficientemente alto para la nieve incluso en verano. The ranges narrow and the climate turns more maritime, as bays and deep farm-valleys gnaw at the north and south flanks, till Chukhota trails off into the Bering Strait. Los rangos estrechos y el clima se vuelve más marítima, como bahías y roer profunda granja-valles en la flancos norte y sur, hasta Chukhota se desvanece en el estrecho de Bering. Southeast, over a final narrow range, lies the Pacific: the verdant, sheltered shore of the Oho Sea (I generally haven't worn down place-names as they would in a thousand years, but Okhotsk is asking for it.) Northeast of the sea sprawls huge Kamchatka Island, and its northern twin Koryak. Al sureste, a lo largo de un rango estrecho final, se encuentra el Pacífico: la costa verde, al abrigo del mar Oho (que generalmente no se han gastado los nombres de lugares como lo harían en un millar de años, pero Ojotsk es que así lo solicite.) Al noreste de el mar se extiende por gran isla de Kamchatka, y su gemelo el norte de Koryak. Once the coast of Siberia, with harsh continental winters, the Kamchatkas are now Japanese in size, topography and climate--pine-clad hills and rice-field valleys below a chain of Fuji-size volcanoes. Una vez que la costa de Siberia, con inviernos duros continental, la Kamchatkas son japoneses en el tamaño, la topografía y el clima - colinas cubiertas de pinos y los valles de campo de arroz por debajo de una cadena de volcanes Fuji-tamaño. One giant stands a full kilometer above the rest: Klyucha, perpetually snowcapped even now--unlike Fuji, now wooded to the top. Un gigante se encuentra a un kilómetro llena por encima del resto: Klyucha, perpetuamente nevadas aún hoy - a diferencia de Fuji, ahora boscosas de la parte superior. To the south is Japan itself, along with the Sakhalin Chain and the huge new island of Sikhote, with New Vladivostok at its southern tip. Al sur se encuentra el propio Japón, junto con la cadena de Sajalín y la isla grande de nuevos Sikhote, con Nueva Vladivostok, en su extremo sur. The islands range from warm-temperate in the north to quite muggy in the south. Las islas van desde cálido-templado en el norte a muy húmedo en el sur. Aside from engulfing Tokyo, Kobe, and other giant slurbs that in the long run would be little missed, the rising sea has had surprisingly little effect on mountainous Japan except to make the north habitable, while ruining what remained of the rice industry. Aparte de que envuelve Tokio, Kobe, y otros slurbs gigante que en el largo plazo sería poco perdida, la del mar ha tenido un efecto sorprendentemente poco sobre la montaña de Japón, excepto para hacer habitable el norte, mientras que arruinar lo que quedaba de la industria del arroz. It's moved to the marshy flats of Australia, Manchuria, the Ob Coast, and Canada. Se trasladó a los pisos pantanosas de Australia, Manchuria, la costa del Ob, y Canadá. Below the rugged, shrunken peninsula of Korea, the Neihai Sea covers the fertile lowlands of China, except for Sichuan, safe in its mountain nest. Por debajo de la península robusto, encogido de Corea, el Mar Neihai cubre las tierras bajas fértiles de China, a excepción de Sichuan, caja fuerte en su nido de montaña. No one worries much any more that Three Gorges Dam might fail and flood the lands downstream--downstream, no lands are left. Nadie se preocupa mucho ya que la presa de las Tres Gargantas puede fallar y la inundación de las tierras aguas abajo - aguas abajo, no quedan tierras. Now fishery dominates the Shandong Islands and the maze of hilly capes around the Neihai. Ahora predomina la pesca de las Islas de Shandong y el laberinto de capas colinas alrededor de la Neihai. The new rice-baskets are Manchuria in the north and Ordos in the northeast (once the edge of the Gobi Desert, now a vast farm-basin in the crook of the Yellow River). El nuevo arroz cestas son Manchuria en el norte y Ordos en el noreste (una vez al borde del desierto de Gobi, ahora una granja vasta cuenca en la curva del río Amarillo). NORTH AMERICA AMERICA DEL NORTE Alaska is fertile, ecologically diverse, and a crossroads for both land and sea trade. Alaska es fértil, diversidad ecológica, y un punto de encuentro de la tierra y el comercio marítimo. Dense redwoods line the coasts, but oaks stud grassy hills inland in the Yukon basin, between the Brooks and Alaska ranges. Densa línea de secuoyas de las costas, pero las colinas cubiertas de hierba robles montante interior de la cuenca del Yukón, entre los rangos de Brooks y Alaska. The savanna corridor leads all the way to Mexico, though much broken up by wooded mountains, canyons, and local rainshadow deserts. El corredor de sabana lleva todo el camino a México, aunque gran parte dividido por montañas boscosas, cañones y desiertos locales rainshadow. Puget Sound is now an inland passage from central Oregon all the way to Canada; the sea laps at the feet of the Cascade volcanoes. Puget Sound es ahora un pasaje hacia el interior desde el centro de Oregon hasta el final a Canadá, las vueltas del mar a los pies de los volcanes de la cascada. The Central Sea of California has returned, too, bringing coastal fog and mild climate to the Sierra foothills. El Mar Central de California ha vuelto, también, con lo que la niebla costera y el clima suave en las estribaciones de la Sierra. Coast and Sierra redwoods would grow within shouting distance, except the Sierra species has crept higher and higher up the warming slopes. secoyas Costa y Sierra que crecen dentro de distancia de un grito, con excepción de las especies Sierra se ha introducido más y más alto hasta las pistas de calentamiento. The populations of the Bay Area and LA did the same: the two megalopoli simply climbed their hills, changing shape, but losing no more than half their populace to the new foothill towns. Las poblaciones del Área de la Bahía y Los Ángeles hizo lo mismo: los dos megalópolis simplemente subió sus colinas, cambiando de forma, pero perder no más de la mitad de su población a las ciudades estribaciones nuevo. Inland, the Bonneville Sea is back, as is huge Lake Lahontan in Nevada and a dozen others in Death Valley, Owens Valley and their neighbors, snaking through a patchwork of prairie, forest, mountain and canyon, greener than our West; more like East Africa at the dawn of man. En el interior, el Mar de Bonneville está de vuelta, ya que es enorme Lahontan Lake en Nevada, y una docena de personas en Death Valley, el valle de Owens y sus vecinos, que serpentea a través de un mosaico de praderas, bosques, montañas y el cañón, más verde que el nuestro Occidente, más como el Este África en los albores del hombre. Early in the warmup, this region suffered catastrophic droughts, but as the sea rose, tropical storms began sweeping up from the Gulf of Mexico and the Sea of Cortez, and a few winter rains off the new Central Sea climbed over the Sierra Nevada, much as sparse rains made it over the old Coast Range from Pacific storms, though they left most of their rain on the western slopes, feeding lush redwood forests. Temprano en el warm up, esta región sufrió sequías catastróficas, pero como el mar se levantó, comenzó a barrer las tormentas tropicales desde el Golfo de México y el Mar de Cortés, y pocas lluvias de invierno de la nueva Central de Mar subió en la Sierra Nevada, y mucho ya que las lluvias dispersas que hizo sobre la antigua Cordillera de la Costa de las tormentas del Pacífico, a pesar de que dejó la mayor parte de su lluvia en las laderas occidentales, la alimentación de frondosos bosques de secoya. But now the Sierra foothills are redwood country too, and the Nevada deserts resemble the old Central Valley--hot and dry but no longer true desert. Pero ahora las estribaciones de Sierra son secoya país también, y los desiertos de Nevada se asemejan a los viejos Valle Central - caliente y seco, pero ya no es verdadero desierto. Beyond this lake-basin region rise the Colorado Rockies. Más allá de esta región de los lagos de las cuencas aumento de los Rockies de Colorado. Climb them and look down on the plains. Subir ellos y mirar hacia abajo en las llanuras. Below and to your right is a sea of scrubby trees and brush--a Big Thicket reaching all the way to the Gulf of Mexico. Abajo ya la derecha es un mar de árboles y arbustos achaparrados - un Matorral Grande llegar a todos el camino hacia el Golfo de México. To your left is the southern tip of the great grass sea--it's moved north, into Canada, stretching all the way to the Arctic Sea. A su izquierda se encuentra el extremo sur del mar de hierba grandes - que se trasladó al norte, en Canadá, que se extiende todo el camino hasta el mar Ártico. Not that either sea is all that far away. No es que sea el mar es todo lo que lejos. The Arctic Sea's many shallows are rich kelp forests now. muchos bajíos del Mar Ártico son ricos bosques de algas marinas ahora. Northern Canada's maze of isles and channels is home to many diverse cultures, seeded by the millions of refugees Canada generously let in early in the Great Flood. laberinto del Norte de Canadá de islas y canales es el hogar de muchas culturas diversas, sembrados por los millones de refugiados que generosamente Canadá a principios de la Gran Inundación. The mainland was also heavily settled, of course, but integrated more quickly into the new Canadian polyculture. La parte continental también fue resuelto en gran medida, por supuesto, pero integrado con mayor rapidez en el policultivo canadiense. The soil over much of the north was scraped away by the glaciers, of course, requiring much work to rebuild; but with rock, rain, sun and desperation, anything can be done. El suelo en gran parte del norte fue raspado por los glaciares, por supuesto, que requiere mucho trabajo para reconstruir, pero con el rock, la lluvia, el sol y la desesperación, nada se puede hacer. Greenland has changed the most. Groenlandia ha cambiado mucho. If you sail west from Iceland your first glimpse could convince you otherwise, for icy peaks still loom above the coasts, especially in the east. Si navegar hacia el oeste de Islandia el primer vistazo podía convencer de lo contrario, para los picos de hielo aún telar por encima de las costas, especialmente en el este. But the jagged fjords are lined with dense fir and redwood these days. Pero los fiordos irregulares se alinean con el abeto densa y secoya en estos días. And inland, over the mountains, is a cool, sheltered gulf, like the old Baltic Sea. Y en el interior, sobre las montañas, es un golfo fresco, protegido, como el viejo mar Báltico. The north end still freezes over occasionally in winter, being still water off the northernmost land in the world. El extremo norte de vez en cuando todavía se congele en invierno, siendo todavía el agua de la tierra más septentrional del mundo. But that's all. Pero eso es todo. No bergs, no extensive floes. No hay icebergs, no témpanos extensa. Greenland and Alaska's modest mountain glaciers are the last traces of the Ice Age in the northern hemisphere. Groenlandia y los glaciares de Alaska modesta montaña son los últimos vestigios de la Edad de Hielo en el hemisferio norte. Here inside the Arctic Circle, elk graze and cougars hunt, where ice stood two miles high. Aquí en el interior del Círculo Polar Ártico, a cazar alces pastar pumas, donde el hielo había dos kilómetros de altura. Brown bears forage for berries where their white cousins stalked seals on ice. Los osos pardos de forraje para las bayas, donde sus primos blanco acechado focas en el hielo. Only a few polar bears transplanted to Antarctica survive--and they haven't thrived even there. Sólo unos pocos osos polares a la Antártida trasplantado sobrevivir - y que no han prosperado hasta allí. Let's follow that honored American tradition of slighting Canada, and fly south, just glancing out the window at the endless farms and cities of Hudson Bay and Quebec, the East Coast's population center, and instead tour what's left of the United States. Vamos a seguir esa tradición americana de menospreciar el honor Canadá, y volar hacia el sur, sólo mirando por la ventana en las granjas sin fin y ciudades de la Bahía de Hudson y Quebec, el centro de la costa este de la población, y visita lugar lo que queda de los Estados Unidos. New England's now an island, cut off by the St. Lawrence and the narrow Hudson Straits. Nueva Inglaterra es ahora una isla, cortada por el río San Lorenzo y el angosto Estrecho de Hudson. I won't dwell on the view from the Hudson Palisades, looking out at the great rust-red towers rising from the sea--it's such a cliché, repeatable all the way from Toronto to Boston to Washington. No voy a detenerme en el punto de vista de la Palisades Hudson, con vistas a las grandes torres de color rojo óxido, surgiendo del mar - es como un cliché, repetir todo el camino desde Toronto a Boston a Washington. Instead let's admire Niagara Falls pouring into the sea. En su lugar vamos a admirar las Cataratas del Niágara vertiendo en el mar. No, no, I exaggerate--it's still a good five miles from the beaches of Ontario Sound. No, no exagero - todavía unos cinco kilómetros de las playas de Ontario de sonido. This is Dubia, not Jebbia, and being president means never having to say you're sorry; so we shouldn't be surprised to find that Florida now has no governor--or voters. Se trata de Dubia no Jebbia, y ser presidente significa nunca tener que decir que lo sientes, por lo que no debería sorprendernos encontrar que la Florida tiene ahora ningún gobernador -, o los votantes. It's a scuba paradise rivaling Australia's Barrier Reef, but there's no dry land at all. Es un paraíso de buceo rivalizando Barrera de Arrecifes de Australia, pero no hay tierra seca en absoluto. Louisiana was doomed too, of course, but I was startled to find that the sea swallows half Alabama too--south of Tuscaloosa, only Red and Grove Islands and the small Troy Peninsula are left. Louisiana fue condenado también, por supuesto, pero se sorprendió al encontrar que el mar se traga medio de Alabama también - al sur de Tuscaloosa, sólo Roja y las Islas Grove y la pequeña península de Troya se dejó. Mississippi is even worse off--the Gulf chews inland to Tupelo and Mantee, leaving only the Jackson Peninsula and Brookhaven Island, and a jungly strip up at the Tennessee border. Mississippi es aún peor - el Golfo mastica interior a Tupelo y Mantee, dejando sólo la Península y la isla de Jackson Brookhaven, y una franja selvática en la frontera de Tennessee. Mississippi Bay nibbles all the way up into Illinois, though it's broken up on the west side by long Crowley Island and the Spring and Pleasant Isles. Mississippi Bahía de aperitivos todo el camino hasta en Illinois, a pesar de que se ha roto en el lado oeste de Long Island Crowley y el de primavera y las Islas agradable. Further south, in Texas, fishermen avoid the rotting, polluted Houston Reefs. Más al sur, en Texas, los pescadores evitar los arrecifes de Houston podrida, contaminadas. But Austin survives--with a steamy coastal climate, flora, and culture resembling lost New Orleans. Pero Austin sobrevive - con un clima caluroso costeros, la flora y la cultura se asemeja perdido Nueva Orleans. Unfortunately, Dallas survives too. Por desgracia, Dallas sobrevive también. Oh, well--you can't have everything. Oh, bueno - no se puede tener todo. THE CARIBBEAN EL CARIBE Central America now means something a little different than in our era: two long capes with an island between them, creating two straits between Atlantic and Pacific. América Central hoy en día significa algo un poco diferente que en nuestra era: dos capas de largo con una isla entre ellos, la creación de dos estrechos entre el Atlántico y el Pacífico. The Olmec Peninsula, meaning Mexico below the Isthmus of Tehuantepec plus Guatemala, Belize, El Salvador, Honduras, and northern Nicaragua, ends at the Managua Strait. La Península de olmecas, es decir, México por debajo del Istmo de Tehuantepec, además de Guatemala, Belice, El Salvador, Honduras y el norte de Nicaragua, termina en el Estrecho de Managua. Beyond it lies the long Isle of Caribbea: southern Nicaragua, Costa Rica, and half of Panama. Más allá se encuentra la Isla de largo Caribbea: el sur de Nicaragua, Costa Rica, y la mitad de Panamá. Caribbea ends at the Panama Strait, where fish swim among the drowned locks and dams. CARIBE termina en el Estrecho de Panamá, donde los peces nadan entre las esclusas y represas se ahogó. South of it, a ridge snakes through the sea for a thousand kilometers, nearly broached in two more places, before linking at long last to southern Venezuela near Ecuador. Al sur de ella, un canto a través de las serpientes del mar durante miles de kilómetros, casi abordado en dos lugares más, antes de enlazar de una vez para el sur de Venezuela cerca de Ecuador. This isthmus is called Panama, though most of its spine was coastal Venezuela in our time; the name migrated with the sea. Esto se llama istmo de Panamá, aunque la mayor parte de su columna vertebral fue la costa de Venezuela en nuestro tiempo, el nombre emigrado con el mar. Apparently, Panama's less a place than an idea. Al parecer, menos de Panamá un lugar que una idea. Los Estrechos gemelos Tienen enormes Consecuencias Ecológicas. No sólo puede especies marinas, una vez más libremente paso entre el Atlántico y el Pacífico (suponiendo que pueden manejar las aguas salobres y poco profundas puede luchar contra las corrientes), pero el agua caliente puede de nuevo la vuelta al mundo, a través del Pacífico hasta el estrecho de Malaca y Kra, en la del Mar Rojo ya través de Suez hacia el Caribe, y hacia fuera a través del Estrecho de Gibraltar y Midi. No only PUEDE Especies marinas, Una Vez Más Libremente paso empresarios de El Atlántico y El Pacífico (suponiendo Que pueden manejar Las Aguas Profundas y salobres Poco PUEDE Luchar Contra Las Corrientes), Pero El Agua Caliente de Nuevo PUEDE La Vuelta al Mundo, un Través del Pacífico HASTA EL Estrecho de Malaca y Kra, en la Red a través de Suez y el Mar del Caribe, y hacia fuera a través del Estrecho de Gibraltar y Midi. Paleoclimatología sugiere corrientes se desplazará por lo que un anillo de agua caliente se desarrolla, el aumento de las lluvias y la ampliación de la zona tropical aún más que el efecto invernadero podría predecir. Esto no significa que la corriente del Golfo y las corrientes similares se producirá un error - un poco de agua mientras que la Corriente del Golfo se desvían hacia el Pacífico, así como el agua mucho nuevo vierte en el Atlántico desde el interior y el Mar Rojo. No estoy seguro si los vientos de conducir la corriente (s) son más fuertes o más débiles. Muchos dicen que los modelos de calentamiento fortalecerá los vientos en general, pero el calor Dubia de gradiente de entre trópicos y los polos es mucho menos. comercio-vientos fortalecer o debilitar? Un efecto más local, pero significativa a largo plazo, es que los animales terrestres de América del Sur se encuentran aislados de nuevo. Más mamíferos extendió hacia el sur que en el norte, pero ahora las invasiones terminará. la biota de América del Sur se desviará, inexorablemente, arrastrándose hacia la rareza de Madagascar y Australia. En tan sólo mil años, por supuesto, nadie se habrá dado cuenta todavía. AMERICA DEL SUR AMERICA DEL SUR Desde Panamá hasta el Cabo de Hornos, la costa oeste de América del Sur es más húmedo. En el norte, el tiempo de sonido Atrato y las bahías de nuevo cerca de Buenaventura son muy lluviosa, mientras que la costa peruana es matorral y pasto con arbolado arroyos. El desierto de Atacama sigue siendo seco, pero se asemeja a Baja California o Sonora, más de lo totalmente sin lluvias Marscape de nuestro tiempo. Cierne por encima de, los Andes son más verdes. Lago Titicaca ha crecido, y tiene cinco hermanas enorme: Poopó, Coipasa, Uyuni (más de Titicaca), Atacama y Arizaro - a unos 60.000 kilómetros cuadrados de agua. Estas y cientos de pequeños lagos moderar el clima del Altiplano - que sigue siendo una tierra con mucho viento frío, pero la línea de árboles se arrastró hacia arriba y la hierba es más rico. Al este, el Orinoco y cuenca del Amazonas es un baño de vapor - lo que queda de ellos. Manaus, una vez a miles de kilómetros hacia el interior, se pierde en el inmenso mar de Amazon, que vueltas en la precordillera andina en las fronteras del Perú. Una de sus islas, Tapajós tiempo, los rivales Española en el Caribe. Este nuevo Amazonia es una reminiscencia lugar sobrenatural de especulaciones primeros astrónomos acerca de Venus: mares poco profundos barro y denso, bosque pantanoso, de varios pisos con altos árboles sequoia, a menudo se inunda en las raíces, una tierra / mar, donde sólo es la cara del sol vislumbrado en parpadea, entre las lluvias - Las lluvias se mide en metros, al igual que el centro de Kauai. Pero en lugar de ese remanente pequeño, millones de kilómetros cuadrados de imagen. El Carbonífero renacer! Al sur de la selva, una zona de transición cientos de kilómetros de ancho no es más que la Amazonía en nuestro sentido actual. Incluso más allá de la franja, más seco y el bosque abridor cubre casi todo el continente. El noreste de Brasil, por ejemplo, resulta "más seco" es un término relativo. Estas colinas cálido, bosques y valles ya no sufren sequías, incluso en los lados rainshadow de las crestas. plantaciones de fruta reemplazar la ganadería ... En el sur, un gran abismo tercero se ha tragado los valles Plata y Paraná. Uruguay es casi una isla. Las pampas son todavía en gran parte pradera, pero los árboles se han deslizado hasta la ahora corrientes permanentes forro de las llanuras como las venas varicosas. Lagos y pantanos punto los valles entre las Sierras de Córdoba y Los Andes, el desierto aquí es casi ha desaparecido. Patagonia no se ha reducido tanto como yo pensaba - las llanuras son en su mayoría por encima de 100 metros. Todavía están con mucho viento y frío, pero no seco - más como las praderas de América del Norte - cereales ricos y los países de pastoreo, de hecho. Frente a la costa sur de tormenta (pero rara vez de hielo, incluso en invierno), más allá de los arrecifes de Malvina, intrépidos pescadores pueden seguir el arco de islas de largo, en primer lugar al este, luego al sur, luego hacia el oeste ... al continente inesperado más allá. ANTARTIDA ANTARTIDA La Península Antártica y las partes de la Antártida Occidental alrededor de la Cordillera Sentinel son una isla larga, torsión, con picos glaciares por encima de los bosques de coníferas denso. En alta mar son amplias bajas islas en el Mar de Weddell. En el extremo sur se levanta la Cordillera Sentinel irregulares, llega al tope a 5000 metros de Macizo Vinson y Mt irregulares. Tyree, levantándose como garras a través de los glaciares de Alaska de tamaño. Al este está la Antártida continental - una vasta llanura cubierta de hierba, drenado por el largo y sinuoso río Valkyrie, donde el caribú y el búfalo vagan en manadas el tamaño de las naciones, que gira alrededor de los mamuts híbridas como las mareas del mar alrededor de las pilas. La Cordillera de la Costa princesa anillo de la llanura, lo que obligó precipitación densa a caer en sus laderas. Esta franja exuberantes, bosque fresco, a menudo menos de 100 km de ancho, permanece meses de oscuridad invernal, pero se parece más a Noruega o de la Columbia Británica de Siberia - el invierno se congela nunca son graves. Los ríos están llenos de salmones, la alimentación enormes osos grizzly, e incluso el raro tigre Antártico. Más al este, más allá de las escarpadas montañas alrededor de la Bahía de Amery, la franja se ensancha como la curva de las montañas del interior y la extensión en la meseta grande: la Cordillera Gamburtsev. El parche más grande de los glaciares del mundo se aferran a estos picos, no continua, como Groenlandia, sino un laberinto de cantos blancos y verdes valles, donde la tundra de mamut y caribú pastar: los cien ojos de Argos Campo de Hielo. Es tan grande, si se funde, el mar podría aumentar un metro pasado. Tal vez incluso un año y medio. En el último de estos valles se encuentra el lago Vostok de largo, abierto al aire después de que millones de años bajo el hielo. Durante la última loma se encuentra el Golfo de Aurora, un laberinto de un millón de kilómetros cuadrados de islas boscosas y sonidos. A excepción de los veranos sin noche y la oscuridad, inviernos suaves, aurora iluminado, esto se podría perder Dinamarca, o de Puget Sound renacer. Un brazo de la parte continental de mil kilómetros de largo divide Aurora de Wilkes sonido, similar, excepto por su espectacular vista hacia el este: el altísimo rango Trans es un dragón-resistente columna que divide el continente, 4-5 km de altura. Más allá, ardiendo en el mar de Ross, se encuentra el Monte Erebus, verde, bordeado pero limitado, en el hielo blanco y negro los flujos de lava, 3500 metros de altura. Las vainas de las orcas cazan peces y focas en el ancho y poco profundo mar de Ross, con sus muchos brazos, detrás de la línea de tiempo, la torsión de las Islas Byrd. Al igual que Erebus y las pistas de Trans, son oscuras tierras boscosas de altos cedros y abetos de Douglas, por debajo de los glaciares y las escarpadas cumbres 3-4000 metros. Isla Siple es otro pico de aumento de tres kilometros abruptamente desde el mar. Esta irregular, la isla boscosa laberinto sigue todo el camino a la Cordillera Sentinel de nuevo. En total, las partes no inundadas de la Antártida forma una tierra tan grande como Australia - bosque de coníferas de dos tercios y la pradera de un tercio y la tundra y los pantanos. Menos de una décima parte es hielo. Al norte, el verde Islas Balleny son escalones para Macquarie y Campbell, y luego al norte de Nueva Zelanda o Tasmania. Los lectores astutos que han explorado la Tierra alternativa de Tilt! se encuentra inconsistencias geográficas entre mis diversos Antarcticas deshielo - cambios no justificarse solamente por el nivel de los mares diferentes. Los sondeos a mi disposición, y las incertidumbres de la recuperación a nivel del suelo cuando se quita el hielo de gran carga, me dejó dos opciones - para elegir un modelo razonable de las formas terrestres antárticos, y generar los continentes y de que, basándose únicamente en el nivel del mar y efecto de rebote ... o para crear cada nueva versión, sin referencia a los antiguos. Elegí la segunda - en todo caso, he intentado hacer hincapié en las posibles variaciones, mientras que se pegue dentro de los parámetros conocidos. Yo quería realismo, pero también la incertidumbre. Si usted vio las montañas similares, drenajes fluviales y costas, que ganaría un falso sentido de confianza. Y la confianza sólo que tengo es que si tuviéramos más precisa, los datos detallados, ninguna de estas costas, series, o de las cuencas fluviales se convertiría en lo cierto. BIOLOGÍA BIOLOGÍA Dubia es más fértil que nuestro mundo. Hay pérdidas evidentes - vamos a empezar con treinta millones de kilómetros cuadrados de tierras bajas! Pero el inmensas extensiones de tierras fértiles nueva en África, Australia, y los postes tanto, más que equilibrar esto. Parte de esta tierra puede ser utilizada para la agricultura, la silvicultura, la pesca y así sucesivamente, pero creo que es igualmente probable que estas actividades se considera arcaico y bárbaro - como la rasgadura de libros de la biblioteca de combustible! Nuestros descendientes podrán cultivar sus alimentos, pero es tan probable que lo van a fabricar con el fin de salir de la tierra por sí sola - si comen en absoluto. Podemos ser inhibidores de la aromatasa basadas en el silicio en mucho menos de 1000 años. Las variables aquí son simplemente demasiado grandes a la vista, así que he limité a comentar lo que "los agricultores caballero" podría utilizar una tierra para si quisieran - más de esbozar su carácter que por el futuro creo que la gente se comportará como lo que hacemos. Lo dudo. Lo Dudo. Si lo hacen granja, puede ser algo mucho más interesante que la comida: la vida inteligente. Incluso en nuestro mundo, con su extinción y barreras a las migraciones, los primates con grandes cerebros se encuentran dispersos en un hemisferio - orangutanes viven en Indonesia. En Dubia, con bosques tropicales y desiertos sabana sustitución, nichos de los primates puede realmente ampliar. Y no sólo los primates. Vale la pena recordar que (incluso restringir el campo a los animales de la tierra) los cerebros de elefante son tan grandes como la nuestra, mientras que los lobos del Ártico tienen cerebros chimpancé de tamaño, y los osos no se quedan atrás. Los loros y los cuervos han probado recientemente a los simios rivales en la inteligencia. Dubia, al igual que nuestro mundo actual, tiene una rica gama de criaturas con grandes cerebros, el entorno adecuado para darles forma, y un montón de tiempo. Si los dejamos, pueden continuar por el camino hacia la cultura. En términos evolutivos, después de todo, un retraso de unos pocos millones de años no es nada - a unos pasos detrás de nosotros en el camino! O, por supuesto, nuestros descendientes podrán a su vez intervencionista y llevar las cosas adelante. Un caso de ética se puede hacer que las criaturas forzadas a compartir los costos de nuestra civilización (vamos a empezar con la caza, la contaminación, la destrucción del hábitat, y un simple sentido de la desposesión y el desconcierto que su mundo se vuelve surrealista y pesadillesca) tienen derecho a los beneficios, también: la salud, manos, lengua, cultura, conocimiento, tiempo libre, y más importante de todo, una voz en la civilización dirección toma. De cualquier manera, mi conjetura es que incluso los contendientes que empiezan herbívoros pueden llegar a ser omnívoros poco después de que desarrollaron el fuego y las herramientas. Grandes cerebros quema mucho combustible, y la grasa y las proteínas son como las fuentes de alimento concentrado! La diferencia fundamental entre estas personas y nosotros no puede ser la dieta o la forma o ascendencia, pero el temperamento. La agresión, la territorialidad, la sociabilidad, la diferenciación de género? Y los rasgos más sutiles: ingenieros socialmente hábil como los bonobos, o inteligente, pero introvertido como los orangutanes? La sensación dominante puede ser vista, el olfato, el tacto o el oído. Estas diferencias entre las especies animales forma las culturas profundamente. Mira cómo tomamos nuestra herramienta-la destreza, nuestra agresión intraespecífica, nuestra sexualidad constante, y nuestro olor, la ceguera por supuesto! La evolución (con la ayuda o no) de otra especie inteligente responderá a las preguntas que ahora estamos demasiado parroquiales en la estructura. CULTURA CULTURA Aquí voy a explorar los efectos regionales del cambio climático, a continuación, negar todo y explicar por qué, dar marcha atrás para una visión global. Nuestro mundo sigue siendo dominado por las zonas templadas, que han impuesto sus valores culturales (necesario para sobrevivir a un invierno cubierto de nieve) en los pueblos de los desiertos, selvas, montañas, islas y tundras, o no son adecuadas. Por cualquier medida, el centro de la civilización de la gravedad se le escapa tropicward. Pero hay zonas tropicales y tropicales. Los trópicos son una fantasía atemporal colonial que justifican la regla de todas aquellas personas que necesitan orientación vago marrón. De hecho, los climas monzónicos requieren una fuerte planificación anual, y los rituales de temporada a la barra de uno en el ritmo anual. El mundo Dubian tendrá vastas regiones monzónicas nuevos, como Australia, Arabia, y el Sáhara. Pero el ritmo se iba a encontrar exóticas en gran parte de Dubia es otra cosa: el día. La vida no ha tenido que adaptarse a un clima polar templadas en cincuenta millones de años! Meses de frío penumbra, iluminado por la luna y las estrellas y auroras brillantes y amaneceres que nunca ven la salida del sol. Luego mes de la luz - un sol bajo el horizonte dando vueltas, pero a diferencia de nuestros veranos polares, realmente caliente ... La cultura inuit es polar, y se adapta a este patrón de luz extraordinaria, sino también a la constante frío, la tierra estéril y traicionera, la caza incierta, y los grandes depredadores - un mundo mortal exigiendo la solidaridad y la habilidad. No creo que estos temas pueden ser desenredado - las tierras suave, rica polar de Dubia fomentará un tipo muy diferente de la persona con ritmos anuales de la vida-a diferencia de la nuestra. culturas Polar será fascinante y diferente a todo lo que sabemos. La fertilidad enorme aumento de Australia también tendrá efectos culturales. En nuestro mundo, Australia no se llevó a cabo acaba de regresar por el aislamiento, la población total era baja y los pobres en su mayoría, no había espacio para unos pocos innovadores. En vísperas de la invasión europea, Australia sólo había 300.000 personas. Mucho más pequeño de Nueva Guinea había más de un millón! Pero en Dubia, Australia es rica y fértil, el continente será un peso pesado culturales por lo menos a la par con China o Siberia. He estado hablando regiones, e ignorando los dos grandes cambios mundiales que darán forma al futuro. Uno es el cambio tecnológico - pero no podemos predecir que en una escala de mil años, excepto para decir que la predicción de Vernor Vinge de una singularidad tecnológica es muy probable. Se puede argumentar que su programa, diciendo que el cambio se acelerará a una cúspide inherentemente impredecible (ya sea el paraíso, apocalipsis, o ambas cosas a la vez) dentro de nuestras vidas, es demasiado rápida. Pero dentro de mil años, creo que es claro que la gente se irreconocible, si la gente en nuestro sentido existe en absoluto. Sin embargo, esto es una advertencia que se aplica a absolutamente ningún futuro a largo de cincuenta años. Dubia es un experimento específico, así que estoy arbitrariamente postulando que una o varias ramas de la vida inteligente se mantendrá en su lugar de origen, la Tierra, y podría llamarse, sin apretar, la gente, llenando un papel ecológico similar, como guardianes (o entrometidos). Una singularidad tecnológica de algún tipo es una seguridad global. El otro es la sombra de la eco-catástrofe de. Catástrofes las sociedades cambian. Si se ahogan sus propias ciudades, es difícil culpar a Dios o posibilidad - que también está claro que su sociedad es destructiva y tiene que cambiar. La cultura del futuro, ya sea humana o varias especies o de silicio, lo damos por sentado que es el custodio de la salud del planeta. Eso requiere pensar en términos tan largo que nuestras nociones de la riqueza, la clase, poder y estatus será irrelevante - o al menos completamente reconstruido. El dilema de nuestros descendientes culturales debe resolver es: ¿podemos evolucionar controles culturales y puntos de venta para que puedan ejercer con seguridad las necesidades de los animales-como la competencia, el comportamiento dominante, y la territorialidad? ¿O son estos rasgos tan incompatible con nuestro nuevo trabajo como guardián planetario que debemos ingeniero en otro, más tranquilo especie? Nuestras estructuras sociales actuales - señores de la guerra, el socialismo de Estado, y la democracia capitalista o la oligarquía - atender las necesidades de una única especie, y por lo general sólo los beneficios a corto plazo de una pequeña minoría de esa especie. Ninguno, y enfáticamente como la democracia capitalista, son viables en el largo plazo. Tal vez las cooperativas anarquista podría manejar la visión a largo plazo ... No lo sé. No Se lo. Pero incluso un simple salto de mil años en el tiempo demostrará una Tierra sin una de dos cosas: lo de siempre, o la vida. Ellos simplemente no son compatibles. ELLOS Simplemente no compatibles hijo. Fin del sermón. EL FACTOR RANDOMIAN Se ve muy Dubia muy amable? Poco realista? Poco Realista? Usted vino aquí para ver las consecuencias de nuestra irresponsabilidad ecológica actual ... Así que aquí está Dubia, el niño del cartel del peor caso para el calentamiento global, y lo he pintado como habitables, incluso agradable. Una empresa petrolera que me han financiado, ¿verdad? Nop. Nop. Hay un factor oculto lo que los lectores bien informados esperar lo peor de todo el mundo catastróficamente cambiado - no sólo Dubia. "La hierba siempre parece más verde al otro lado de la cerca." Ese viejo refrán no se trata de celos, ya que la mayoría de la gente piensa. Es más sutil que eso. Usted ve, es literalmente cierto. Cuando nos fijamos en la hierba que estar de pie, mira hacia abajo - que ver las hojas finales, así que un montón de tierra desnuda es visible también. Al mirar por encima de la valla en el césped de su vecino, que ven de cuerpo entero, en un ángulo bajo, por lo que la hierba láminas se superponen y ocultan el suelo. Incluso si su césped son idénticas, el césped de tu vecino realmente se ve más verde. Y este efecto de los cultivos en otros lugares. ¿Ha notado, en una calle de gran ocupado, como siempre se quedan atascados en el carril más lento? La suerte no está tratando de hacerte daño - por definición, el carril más concurridas tendrán la mayoría de la gente en él! Claro, los carriles de movimiento rápido con menos conductores. Más a menudo que no, que realmente está en un carril peor que el promedio. La hierba es más verde en los carriles de otros - hasta que avanzar más, y lenta para arriba! Este principio se aplica a tierras alternativas - pero a la inversa. Vamos a contemplar Randomia, la Tierra una no es mejor o peor que la nuestra, con más o menos la misma biomasa, la misma cantidad de tierra cultivable, de la misma población ... sólo redistribuido. Los desiertos son fértiles, tierras de cultivo es desierto. Ahora, ¿qué regiones se nota más? En primer lugar, su casa, por supuesto, y, a continuación, otras regiones conocidas - y conocidos medios habitadas. Randomia siempre se ven inferiores! Porque, por definición, la mayoría de los lectores será de las zonas de nuestro mundo de alta población. cambios al azar, en promedio, las degradan. Y las tierras que mejorar, que se convierten en las zonas centrales de las civilizaciones de Randomia, es probable que sean estériles tierras oscuras en nuestro mundo, meros nombres (si es que) a los lectores no Randomian. Las grandes ciudades europeas están inundadas en Dubia (millones de gemido lectores europeos), mientras que las civilizaciones del Sahara verde nutre grandes (un puñado de lectores subsahariana alegría). Si te gusta la civilización, Randomia probablemente matar o paralizar a sus seres queridos, y su planta de grandes civilizaciones en los lugares que usted asocia con el atraso. Así que la hierba siempre se ve marrón en un mundo paralelo - porque lo que más valora, lo que usted sabe el valor, generalmente se pierde. Este principio hace que sea difícil de ver mundos alternos con justicia. Así pues, si me parece estúpidamente optimista sobre la Tierra alternativa que construir, postulando ligas isla y civilizaciones tropicales y oasis en los desiertos de Marte y las islas del Gran Diluvio y los agujeros de focas en el Icecube Mundial, si se postulan lémures inteligente o elefantes o mega- cuervos ... sólo recuerdo que estoy peleando el factor Randomian. Su punto de vista es de color por la degradación de lo que usted sabe y amor, así que mis predicciones de un nuevo crecimiento en las regiones y especies poco probable, se parece fatuo. Sin embargo, crecen desde los mismos cambios que el pesimismo - sus percepciones son naturalmente inclinado hacia ver las pérdidas. Factor Randomia en, antes de que se burlan. LAS LECCIONES DE dubia Los problemas que plantea Dubia fueron inesperados. Personalmente estoy consternada por la energía de los estadounidenses de residuos, para mí roza lo criminal. Pero mientras investigaba los extremos climáticos que tenía que, para preparar este modelo, crecí consciente de la gran flexibilidad de la vida como un sistema - y, sobre todo, su respuesta a la exuberante aumento de la temperatura y la lluvia. Biológicamente, Dubia funciona bien. Es la transición que la problemática, y eso es principalmente debido a nuestra propensión humana para construir culturas costeras. Pagamos un precio por que el aire del mar suave. Niveles del mar cambiar y mover las costas - los seres humanos o no! Esto es, después de todo, un interglaciar. A la larga, si no fuera una inundación causados por el hombre, que sería una edad de hielo en la naturaleza causado. El cambio climático abrupto es un hecho simple en nuestra época geológica actual. Así que independientemente de las políticas ambientales futuras, que predicen un crecimiento de la industria será la excavación de los iconos culturales justo por delante de las inundaciones, y su traslado hacia el interior. Diques y doming? Tal vez. Tal Vez. Sin embargo, nuestros descendientes podrán, de una manera sutil, todos se nómadas - casa puede significar, no un lugar, sino un clima, una comunidad biológica, y una sociedad celebrando esos patrones. Traslado de Nueva York a la Isla de Adirondack, o al norte de Groenlandia, en busca de un lugar similar y el clima, puede ser más natural para ellos que conservar las cosas en el hotel. Lo sentimos, no se distrajo. Sólo me refería a explicar que cuando la construcción de una tierra verdaderamente alternativo, como en el TILT! serie, nunca me sentí ninguna culpa. Las inundaciones, la congelación, ebullición, torrencial, secado ... ¿y qué? ¿Qué y? Los lugares que se postula que siempre han sido así. N los refugiados, sin dolor. Pero Dubia nuestros proyectos de futuro real - uno de ellos, por lo menos. Como ya he eliminado una quinta parte de masa de la Tierra, no podía dejar de pensar, con aire de culpabilidad, de la gente que estaba desalojando. Se mueren? ¿Dónde podría ir? En un nivel de especie no hay duda de que tienes la culpa aquí, y hasta me sentí un regocijo justos algunos como yo se ahogaron todos los núcleos industriales del Primer Mundo. Pero a nivel regional y de empresa hay varios millones de víctimas, en su mayoría demasiado pobres para ser gases invernadero graves. Por primera vez en mi carrera como constructor de un mundo, que era un destructor de todo el mundo también! Y manejo tales proyecciones intelectual no significa que yo podía manejar emocionalmente. Un segundo problema era simplemente el nivel de detalle que fui a. Este mundo es mucho más preciso que sus predecesores en la inclinación! proyectos - de hecho me fui hacia atrás y modificar algunos errores evidentes reveló durante mi investigación. He consultado mucho más detallados mapas y libros de la climatología, y más de ellos - aprendizaje, en el proceso de cómo muchos de los conflictos que había entre supuestamente fuentes autorizadas - incluso hechos topográfica básica! Para este mundo, más que cualquier otro, me enteré de la geografía actual de la Tierra en detalle doloroso. No, eso es una mentira. No es dolorosa - la palabra es adictivo. Pasé días sólo mirando los mapas en un trance, flotando condorlike sobre toda la tierra en la Tierra. Aprendí cosas inesperadas. Por ejemplo: Por ejemplo: En el sureste de Altai Range, hay una montaña única de 150 km de largo y 75 km de ancho, una ampolla grande, abultada que se ve exactamente como un tholus Marte - y en el centro de su parte superior, una meseta de 3000-4000 metros de altura, es un cráter de 40 a 50 km de ancho y de profundidad 2.5 km - otra vez, marciana en forma y escala, como ninguna otra cosa en la Tierra. Sin embargo, este pico se presenta como un canto suave, pero en todos los mapas topográficos más detallados, e incluso allí no tiene ni siquiera un nombre. Si esto ... Lo ... se en cualquier lugar, pero el corazón de Asia central, que sería un parque nacional de rastreo con los investigadores de Marte ... Y el Canal de Turgay, cortando Europa, es lo suficientemente claro cuando nos fijamos en los mapas topográficos muy detallados, pero todos los atlas que he consultado con confianza y falsamente se suaviza. Del mismo modo, los estrechos canales que a su vez las costas de Siberia de Kamchatka, Koryak y Sikhote en islas, con firmeza y falsamente se sustituye por las tierras altas, suavizado en la mayoría de los atlas que consultó - sólo mapas topográficos a escala local reveló la verdad irregulares y complejos. En resumen, hay un montón de errores e incertidumbres en Dubia, pero cuando usted abre su atlas y me coge en un "error" ... no confían en su atlas demasiado. El tercer gran reto para mí participar Dubian corrientes y la circulación de calor. Siempre que puedo, yo trabajo por analogía, no la teoría o de cálculo, en busca de latitudes similares y formas del terreno y las corrientes, calculando la naturaleza sabe mejor que nuestras simulaciones. Pero nuestro mundo actual no puede probar todas las configuraciones posibles, y Dubia es un caso extraño. Permite una corriente ecuatorial de vuelta a la Tierra - pero no tan libremente como hace 50 millones de años. Panamá fue violada sólo unos pocos millones de años atrás, pero Dubia de anillo de corriente no podía desarrollarse: fue bloqueada todavía por Suez, y Malasia. Ni entre los niveles altos de CO2. Cuando se dispara de CO2, sobre todo cuando fluye una corriente caliente del anillo-sin obstáculos, las zonas tropicales por lo general han convertido en lo que he descrito aquí. Pero las grandes barreras de este a oeste siguen siendo, y la mayoría del agua es todavía va a circular en las zonas templadas, en verticilos tradicionales - además de algunas nuevas, como la Europa actual circuito. Es una situación mixta, y no vi nada para convencerme de las células de Hadley iba a cambiar mucho (los lazos de convección en todo el mundo en los trópicos, las zonas templadas, y las regiones polares, con límites en torno a 30 y 60 grados). Es por eso que en general no han adelantado que los desiertos del norte con la ola de calor, como hacen muchos modelos - Creo que los patrones de lluvia se aferran más a las células de Hadley, y en todo caso hay más mar para humedecer el aire ahora en esta frontera zonas. El punto es que estoy equivocado, sin duda - es cada climatólogo. Pero, ¿cuánto, dónde, en qué dirección? Estoy seguro que el Gran Diluvio talla hasta los continentes -, pero más allá de eso? Categoría:Dubia Categoría:worlddreambank Categoría:Traduccion Categoría:Ecología